when smithy met kerry
by sammi-summer
Summary: What will happen when Smithy meets the new PC of sun hill and what will happen when the new PC arrives there please r&r


"Cheers Mate."

"That's alright love that'll be £8.95 please."

The Black Cab drove off from Sun Hill Police Station and a tall figure picked up 2 D&amp;G suitcases and walked through the doors of Sun Hill and walked towards the reception desk where the mysterious figure put her suitcase on the ground and saw a lady walking towards her with the name badge that read Marilyn.

"Can I Help You?"

"Hello I'm Kerry Young and I have an appointment with Inspector Gold"

"Right, well if you would like to take a seat she won't be too long"

Kerry sat down on one of the plastic chairs while Marilyn rung for Inspector Gold

"Inspector Gold"

"Kerry Young to see you she's in the front desk"

"I'll be right there"

As Gina left her office she bumped into Sergeant Dale Smithy or Smithy as he is known to his friends and collages

"Ah! Just the person I was looking for. Could you get me a Coffee and a Tea please and bring them to my office and get something for yourself as I want you in the office with me"

"ma'am"

Smithy walked of in the direction of the café with his West Ham mug in tow while Gina walked the short distance to reception.

Gina made her way out into reception as was pointed in the direction of Miss Young by Marilyn.

"Ah Miss Young long time no see. How have you been?"

"Gina, it's been forever"

"let's go to my office"

While Kerry got her Suitcases Gina held open the door for them they soon reached Gina's office and went in and sat down

"Well now you have seen some of the place what do you think?"

Just then there was a knock at the door and Smithy entered with 2 cups of coffee and 1 tea placing Gina's coffee on her desk and turned round to see a blonde woman in front of him. Smithy handed her Tea.

"Sergeant Smith meet Pc Kerry Young. Kerry this is Sergeant Dale Smith you will meet Sergeant Stone soon.

"Please call me Smithy and it's a pleasure to meet you Pc Young"

"You to Serge"

"Well don't just stand there Smithy, Shut the door and sit down"

Smithy blushed, turned around and shut the door and sat next to the window.

"So Kerry you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I just want to get in to my new flat and settle in. My car got delivered early this morning so at least I got transport which doesn't involve a taxi or a bus."

"I'm free now if you need a lift home as I clocked off 10 minutes ago"

"You sure?"

"Of course"

"Right you two I will see you in the morning"

"Ma'am"

Gina gave Smithy a wink and got back to her paperwork. Kerry and Smithy walked to Smithy's car that was parked at the back of the station. The both go into his Silver Mercedes and drove in the direction of Kerry's flat.

"So tell me the truth what is Sun Hill really like?"

"It's alright I suppose like any other job it all has its faults as well as its advantages"

5 minutes late they pulled up at Kerry's flat

"Here we are. At least they parked my car in the right space this time."

Kerry pointed to a Black Range Rover Sport and smiled.

"You wanna come upstairs for a drink? You don't have to if you don't want to I just…."

"That will be nice thanks"

Kerry and Smithy got out of the car and walked over to the front door. As Kerry put her key into the lock of the front door Smithy couldn't help himself checking out Kerry. The door opened and Kerry walked in followed by Smithy. As Smithy settled on one end of the corner sofa in front of the plasma screen tv Kerry went to the kitchen and switched on the kettle.

"Tea or Coffee?"

"Coffee Please"

A few minutes later Kerry came through with the hot drinks and handed one to Smithy and sat in the middle of the Sofa.

"I would offer you a beer but I wasn't expecting anyone so I didn't pick anyone up"

"It's okay"

"So…"

"So…"

The both laughed and took a sip of their drinks

"You got a nice place here"

"Cheers you should have seen it yesterday boxes everywhere"

"That's one bit I hate about moving. Anyway how do you know Gina?"

"Your gonna laugh"

"I promise I won't"

"Fine! I also know Tony Stamp is he still there?"

"Yep old Stampy is there"

"When I was younger I used to visit them cos I had nothing else to do. Dad was always working and mum had died so I had no one all my friends were always getting in trouble with the police and the only place I felt safe was there and I could trust them both and tell them anything."

By this point Smithy had moved from his seat on the sofa to sit next to Kerry with his hand on her thigh.

"See I told you I wouldn't laugh."

"I knew I could trust you"

"yeah!"

"yes"

Smithy and Kerry smiled at each other. They both lent forward for a kiss when Kerry's home phone went off.

"you wanna get that"

"na leave it"

Kerry pulled Smithy down for a kiss by his t-shirt Smithy responded within seconds it got heated until the answer machine started.

"Hey baby, you dad gave me your new number. I guess you forgot as you were too busy moving. Your dad also gave me your address so I'll be round in 10 so it gives you time to get ready. Miss you Babe, see you in a minute."

Kerry tried to pull Smithy back in for another kiss but Smithy just sat there with a disgusted look on his face.

"why didn't you tell me you were with someone?"

"I'm not I broke up with him ages ago be he keeps ring me and keeps coming round I don't want anything to do with him."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout"

"It's okay I should of told him about you"

A knock came from the front door Kerry got up to answer the door. When she opened it Luke Ashton her ex was stood there with so flowers.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?

"um"

Just then Smithy came up behind Kerry hugging her waist

"Who the hell are you?"


End file.
